<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brothers of Asgard by Whistle_Mist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762078">Brothers of Asgard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist'>Whistle_Mist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor: Tales of Asgard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Norse Religion &amp; Lore, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, De-Aged, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:21:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tony accidentally sends himself and the Avengers into the past and they not only end up there were kids but also in Asgard where they meet Kid Thor and Loki. As they try to get back they become aware of the dark things that had happened in the 1000's years that caused Loki to crack slowly and how the two brothers had once been the best of friends and should have had the thrown together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki &amp; Avengers Team, Loki &amp; Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony groaned and sat up looking around. The other Avengers, minus Thor, was with him. But something was off. They weren't adults. No to his horror they had been thrown back into time and were now maybe ten at best!</p><p>"Oh shit. Cap. Cap wake up!" Tony yelled in his now boy voice.</p><p>"What? Is it seven already?!" Steve said jumping awake.</p><p>"No! The experiment must have gone wrong. Come on help me wake the others."</p><p>Steve shook his head and got up to help Natasha up as Tony helped Bruce up carefully as not to have him change into, uh, kid hulk? Yeah. Help the Russian spy to her feet he brushed off some grass that was on her back- Grass?</p><p>"Grass?" Steve looked around.</p><p>They were supposed to be in Tony's lab looking at something not in this… a forest! Looking around as the others seemed to realize this he heard something growl. Everyone paused as a low deep grow was heard. They each grabbed at their weapons which lucky for them they had on them when they went to the lab before Tony blew them into the past.</p><p>"Guys…" Nat said and turned to point her gun at a bush that shifted.</p><p>They all tensed when suddenly a small black cat came trotting out carrying what looked like a small box with a string tied onto it. The cat paused looking at them the green eyes curios and then the cat trotted on ignoring them and vanishing into another bush with its little package.</p><p>"What the hell-?"</p><p>"ROAR!"</p><p>"Shit!"</p><p>Natasha shot at the large strange hog sorta beast that shot out of the forest. Clint shot an arrow and Steve grabbed both Bruce and Tony and leap out of the way as it came right at the spot where they had been moments before.</p><p>"What is that?!" Tony yelled.</p><p>The beast roared more in pain as Natasha and Clint hit it in the eyes. they all took off running before it could come after them again. On the way, they passed the cat who had dropped his little package and was trying to pick it up by the string.</p><p>Tony looked back. "You're going to die cat, run!"</p><p>Steve stopped and ran back scooping up the cat who gripped onto the small two-inch box with his claws and kept running. They ran until they found a safe spot in the forest and stopped. Steve set the cat down who continued to fuss with the box until he had it in his mouth again and then Steve stood up straight as the cat looked up at him and then bowed his head in thanks.</p><p>"You guys see this right?"</p><p>Tony looked up as the cat trotted off. "Yeah, a cat in love with a box. Now than… where are we? Montana, Central Park, yellow Stone?"</p><p>"Tony… lookup there…" Bruce said pointing to the clearing.</p><p>They all looked up and froze and Tony jumped up. "Ha! I got us to Asgard!"</p><p>"I got a bad feeling," Steve said. "I say you get us home right away, Tony. And back to normal."</p><p>"I can… once this is recharged." Tony said pointing to his watch which was what transferred him. "But once we find Thor he can charge it in a instant and we'll be on our way! Come on I wanna check this out. I wonder what kind of food they have here and what kind of women."</p><p>Natasha rolled her eyes as they entered the city and looked around. To their surprise, not many people paid attention to them. Clint looked around trying to figure. Out when he saw that cat.</p><p>"That cat again. Where is it going?"</p><p>They all looked at it and just let it be until they noticed they and the cat seemed to be traveling in the same direction. There was cheering coming from an area and they followed the cat that seemed to know where it was going and into a door and down a long hall and got to a place where a blond young man was standing there, he was taller than them but he was about their current age and seemed to be getting ready for a fight.</p><p>The cat hopped onto the bed just as the boy put on a helmet and walked out to the area where another was standing there waiting to fight. Steve looked at the cat who set the little package down and jumped off the bed and sat right on the door line watching at the two fought.</p><p>Tony frowned and looked over everything as Bruce stayed back and took a seat on the bed looking down not saying much, Natasha watched the fight as Clint looked around in the crowd to see if he could find Thor. After all he didn't want to stay in this child's body.</p><p>Tony suddenly gaped. "Oh shit… you guys, that's Thor."</p><p>"What?" Steve said not noticing the cat looked up at them. "Where? I don't see him."</p><p>"Right in front of us. Fighting. I think we might be a little off in the timeline."</p><p>"Wait," Natasha said. "Are you saying that were.."</p><p>A loud cheering came in and they saw that the younger version of Thor had won the match. He was doing a victory run. And than looked towards them and smiled.</p><p>"You made it! I was wondering where you were!"</p><p>For a second they thought he was talking to them when he went don to kneel on one knee and the cat sat up on it's hind legs to place it's paws on Thor's knee and mewed something as if talking.</p><p>"Really?" Thor frowned making everyone look awkwardly around." Which one?"</p><p>The cat turned and pointed to Steve who held his hands up. "I didn't men any harm."</p><p>"No harm was done! Come, you and your friends shall be my honored guests for you have saved him!" Thro said picking up the cat that climbed and settled on the Thunder God's shoulder. "I am very grateful! Here take this and say that Thor has let you into the house of Odin for the feast tonight."</p><p>"Thanks but hey listen-"</p><p>Thor picked up the small brown package and let the black cat looking back at them one last time.</p><p>Bruce was uncomfortable as Toney picked out the clothing from a stand so they could fit more into the Asgardian world. After a while a few hits from Natasha who the skimpy outfit handed to her and was replaced with a more dark and more cover-up version they headed to the castle and luckily go through with the pass and headed to the room where they were hearing loud old fashion music playing, voice all talking and cheering, and food everywhere.</p><p>Walking in they were greeted but a girl. "Welcome new friends of Thor! He told us about your arrival! Come there is a table just for you."</p><p>As they walked on Tony whispered back to the other Avengers. "Thor must really love that cat."</p><p>Clint snickered, Natasha simply smiled slightly and Steve looked around in awe and Bruce rubbed his arms. He felt like something was going to happen but he wasn't sure what. It was nerve-racking and then he looked at Steve but spoke loud enough for the others to hear.</p><p>"If we're in this age then that means Thor's brother is here as well."</p><p>They all looked around suddenly looking for the bag full of crazy cats Loki but didn't see him at all. The girl left them at their table where they sat on the fancy pillows as did most of the others. There was a larger table of about twenty feet in front of them. it was reserved for Thor they figured since the celebration was about him.</p><p>Soon the man, or kid, himself came in proudly. "Welcome my friends! We will feast as soon as- Ah there he is!"</p><p>They looked as the black cat came trotting out wearing small human-like clothes and Tony laughed. "You dressed your cat?"</p><p>"My cat? Oh, you must not be from around here. Brother, I think it's time you got out of that form."</p><p>Before anyone could say anything the cat started to glow green and soon a human shape formed and as the light dimmed stood the young version of Loki, his hair short and more waves and he opened his green eyes and there was nothing that shown with insanity.</p><p>"My friends I thank you for saving my younger brother, Loki, the second Prince of Asgard. Now we feast!"</p><p>Cheers erupted but the Avengers stared at this kind smiling Loki.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony stared at Loki.</p><p>This younger version of Loki stayed quiet and sat next to his brother on the grand table among others their ages which must have been their friends. It was looking at the opposites. Thor was busy talking loudly, drinking, eating like a pig, telling stories about adventures as were Loki was eating slowly, only answering when his brother would ask about some detail that was off with the stories and need an answer, talked to no one else and when he was done simply looked up into the room.</p><p>Something in the Green eyes changed for a second. What was Loki thinking of-?</p><p>"Ahhh!"</p><p>A scream made everyone jump as a servant threw a tray and when it landed mice came running out screeching and the women- girls screamed and suddenly the mice proofed into green dust and vanished and the boy howled with laughter. Tony looked at Loki who was smiling lightly about the prank and then looked over at Thor who was telling him it wasn't very nice but it was funny as they both laughed.</p><p>"God of Mischief," Bruce said rubbing his hands together. "Did you see?"</p><p>"Yeah. We need to get this thing charged. We don't want to get in the way with this past. Let's get Thor to charge this and get out of here- where did they go?"</p><p>The table in front of them was empty. Looking around they noticed that the party continued with everyone jumping up and dancing together. All of them got up to see if they could find Thor. Steve bumped into many of the others before sitting back down after he knocked over a girl.</p><p>"Meow?"</p><p>Steve looked next to him. The black cat, Loki was sitting there looking up at him and the meow had been in the form of a question. Now knowing that the cat was Loki he paused and looked around and then back at the other who was waiting for an answer.</p><p>"Uh, it's really important that we speak with Thor… Is he, uh, somewhere close?"</p><p>"Meow." Loki turned and trotted off someone skillfully avoiding all the feet and soon was gone.</p><p>"…Thanks." Steve said and took a drink before setting it down realizing it had some kind of liquid in it.</p><p>Soon the crowd parted before him making Steve wonder what he had done until he saw Thor walking towards him a huge smile on his face and leading him was Loki trotting and jumping onto the table and pointed his paw slightly at Steve meowing.</p><p>"Thank you, brother. My brother says that you wish to speak with me?"</p><p>Nodding Steve looked at Loki who moved so he was looking at him and with Thor sitting right behind him it was a little strange. It wasn't even a month beforehand they had been battling Loki in their time and nowhere the two brothers seemed to be so close.</p><p>"What is wrong?" Thor asked and the mortal hadn't heard.</p><p>Loki looked up at Thor before back Steve hissing to get the attention Thor wanted.</p><p>"What? Oh, sorry," Steve said trying not to let the flush rise on his cheeks. "We need your skills. Is there a place we can talk some time."</p><p>"Yes. What are you called, friend?"</p><p>"Steve. Steve Rogers."</p><p>"Steve the son of Roger, I shall send Loki to you tomorrow of a place that we may speak. For now, let us enjoy the night!" Thor laughed and stood leaving to join back in.</p><p>"Wait, I-"</p><p>A paw stuck out and Loki shook his head, ears drooping, a clear sign that there was nothing to get Thor back Sighing Steve rubbed the brigade of his eyes. When he opened them again Loki was gone and more people screamed at the trickster's pranks.</p><p>When the party was over and the friends left the Avengers found themselves trying to sleep in the party hall when Thor came in.</p><p>"Do not fret I have the servants prepared rooms. The maid has her own but the rest must share."</p><p>"Great but-" Tony started</p><p>"Meow."</p><p>Thor looked at Loki and then up at the window. "Hm. Loki is right. The sun rises in less than an hour. We shall rest tonight then. Until of that time, we must be off. Come Loki."</p><p>"Meow," Loki said following his brother.</p><p>"…" Tony looked at them with those eyes and said. "Anyone else notice the Master/Pet Relationship here? Anyone? How does Thor know what he's saying?"</p><p>Bruce was walking around the garden when he saw Loki, still in his cat form, sleeping comfortably on a pillow that was just there on a stone bench. Looking around he got close to this somewhat kitten form. A few inches closer and he noticed that once again Loki had a small brown box that he was holding to his chest with his paws. Wondering what it was he looked back to see if anyone was there before reaching down and slowly pulling the box from him.</p><p>The box was heavy despite its size. Which might explain why back in the forest Loki had trouble picking it up when he dropped it. It must have weighed at least forty pounds. Looking at it he took off the string and jumped slightly when Loki moved around getting more comfortable.</p><p>Carefully opening it he looked inside and frowned. Tipping out the contents he looked at what to be some kind of metal. It was s little smaller than the box. After a few moments, Bruce packed it back up and set it next to Loki who woke with a start flailing around for a moment before hitting the box with his paw and latching onto it as if it was a life force.</p><p>"Sorry. I was putting it back."</p><p>"Meow, meow, meow!" Loki said hissing.</p><p>"I don't understand you."</p><p>A paw beckoned him forward and slowly Bruce did and felt the paw rest suddenly on his forehead. "Do you hear my words?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"This is extremely important. Do not tell my Father that I fell into rest after I retrieved this. It is most grateful if you shall do this request."</p><p>"Sure, but what… is that exactly?"</p><p>"This is for my brother's armor. I am gathering it from a well-hidden place. However, only this form allows me into the narrow place and to bring one piece up at a time. It is a difficult task but it will serve us well in the future."</p><p>'Thor's armor?' Bruce thought and then realized something. "That boar… was it after you?"</p><p>"Yes. However, I had shielded myself but I did not know that it would fall when you and your friends came passed me. Now I shall deliver this to my brother or father and be on back to gather more."</p><p>"Wait. Loki, how old are you? In terms of… of Midgar?"</p><p>"Midgar? That is one of the nine realms. Let me ponder… I am… eight in Midgar."</p><p>"Eight? Uh, can I come with you to where you get this? I can help carry it and it will get done faster."</p><p>Loki seemed to like this idea an nodded. "I thank you. Come. We shall leave. Ah, there is my Father. I shall return shortly."</p><p>Half an hour later Loki came back with the small box in his mouth and looked up at Bruce before trotting off expecting him to follow, which in fact, Bruce did. He was curious. Maybe there was something in that could tell them just how the other became so power-hungry.</p><p>They walked back to where the Avengers first landed. Walking a little ways further they ended up at what looked like five feet and in a jagged circle slab on the floor. The Forest floor with a little hole off to the side. Loki, without missing a step crawled into the hole disappeared.</p><p>Bruce looked back thinking he should have told someone. Sitting down he waited and almost ten minutes later shuffling could be heard and he looked as Loki pushed them out the box and crawled up nudging it. Picking it up Brice took out the metal and set it on the side.</p><p>"Maybe I should bring something to carry it back with?"</p><p>Loki nodded before taking the empty box which Bruce was sure was enchanted with magic because the metal should have ripped it, into the hole. It was easy to go back and get something to put them in and even found Steve to help carry them.</p><p>When the two returned there were three more little metals laying on the Grass.</p><p>"So, Loki said he's gathering this for Thor?"</p><p>"That's what he told me. It seemed genuine but…"</p><p>"Right," Steve said and looked at him. "But Thor did seem happy with the box yesterday."</p><p>"That's what I was thinking." Bruce loaded the few pieces. "I wonder just how much Loki has gathered before this."</p><p>"Who knows."</p><p>Loki came out about seven more times before he came out the last time and meowed. And walked to the creation and looked in almost as if making sure not a single one was missing. Satisfied he turned and walked a little ways toward the Palace before stopping and looking at them.</p><p>Steve picked up the box with ease and Bruce followed. As they neared the Castle Bruce noticed that Loki wasn't trotting like he was before but walking. Soon the cat was lacking behind them and finally sat down ears dropping.</p><p>"He looked tired," Steve said stopping. "Up all night and then these things are heavy for being so small."</p><p>"Steve… I think Loki is having trouble breathing…"</p><p>They both looked at Loki who was indeed breathing slowly and deeply. Before they could do anything Loki forced himself up and walked over to Steve and made the other boy tense as he jumped on him climbing up and into the box and laid down.</p><p>It was too much. He used too much magic breaking apart the pieces and hulling them up. Plus the magic he used to be in this form of a cat. It was the only way he could pull the metal up. Odin had ordered him to find it and in all the nine realms he did not want to anger his father.</p><p>"You okay?" Steve asked.</p><p>"…meow..." Loki said laying down trying to regain his breath. He used too much Magic getting those stones but at least the time had been cut down.</p><p>The Avengers had been there a week. A whole week and they had yet to get either Thor or Loki's attention. Loki had stopped being in his cat form and hadn't even looked at them but neither did Thor. At first, the wondered if Loki had been telling his brother lies but that was thrown out the window as the week went on with the Princes leaving the castles in the early mornings and only returning in time to eat and then left to sleep.</p><p>Finally Tony just went in search of a place where they could talk in peace and Steve stumbled upon something and found a nice room. It was large but had everything set in its place. Gathering everyone he led them to the room. There they talked about how they were going to get Thor to help them.</p><p>"I say we trick him," Tony said. "It's not like he's hard to fool."</p><p>"But we would have to get him alone," Bruce said nervously as he looked around the room. "Thor's friends or Loki are always with him… this place seems strange to you guys…?"</p><p>"Not really," Tony said walking back and forth. "Now how to get Thor to come this way… Hm."</p><p>"I can lead him this way," Nat said. "Easy enough."</p><p>"Maybe if we weren't freaking kids, yeah, but we so think of something else,"</p><p>"I can look out and see where they go every day." Clint stood. "Then we follow."</p><p>"Uh, yeah, you are going to stalk a prince and I'm sure they'll kill you for that."</p><p>As Tony, Clint, and Natasha argued, Bruce looked over the objects in the room. He was uneasy about this room. It felt like someone came here often. There was a book set to be read and come already off to the side showing they had been read. The sofas, chairs, table… everything. It had a feeling of someone who really enjoyed this room.</p><p>Looking up he saw a painting of an Asgard garden. He heard something chime lightly and looked over at Steve who had picked up what looked like a small snow globe but it was clear with a green dot inside it and each time he moved it about it would slowly fall.</p><p>Suddenly Steve's head shot up looking at the door. "Shh! Do you hear that?"</p><p>Everyone stilled listening and indeed they heard what sounded like angry footsteps and muffled yelling coming down the hall. They all back away from the door as the voice goes louder and when they realized that they were coming this way they all hid just as the door slammed open.</p><p>"I cannot believe this!" Someone yelled.</p><p>Suddenly something was overturned and from behind the sofa Tony looked at the overturned table that must have weighed at least four hundred pounds and it was easily turned over.</p><p>"Calm yourself, brother for these of which you destroy belong to me!"</p><p>Tony gave Steve a glaring look. 'Of course, you would find the one room that belongs to Loki!'</p><p>'Sorry! I didn't know.' Steve mouthed back shrugging his shoulders. 'At lest you found them.'</p><p>'Shut up, Capsickle.'</p><p>"After all that planning wasted!" Thor yelled on a crashing sound came. "Never had I been so enraged!"</p><p>"That was a gift…" Loki sounded a little sad about whatever it was.</p><p>"And Father dearest call me, the great Thor, naïve?!"</p><p>Loki sighed. "Could you not pick a room of thy own's to destroy-? Thor, stay away from my bookshelf!"</p><p>"How can ye be so calm?!"</p><p>"I am with thee also in anger but I do not wish my things shall be broken, brother. Now if you will let us sit and calm?"</p><p>"I rather hoist this and toss out the window."</p><p>They heard Loki pause before answering. "Very well, if suits you then you may throw that sofa. It was losing its color as of late."</p><p>Before Tony and Clint could even react to what was about to happen the soft was suddenly lifted up and there stood Thor looking stunted to see them quickly followed by an equally stunned and surprised Loki. Thor's mood seemed to worse as he tensed up in anger and Loki looked at him and then with a wave and a whisper opened the large window just in time as the Thunder God threw it out before turning on the two with a look that could kill.</p><p>"How dare you be in my brother's private chambers!" Thor yelled hoisted them up by the collars of their shirts growling. "What were your plans?"</p><p>Before Tony could whip up something Loki spoke first. "I invited them."</p><p>"WHAT?" Thor and Tony said un unison.</p><p>"You said you would speak with them and never did brother. Now I have to clear up the mess you made. Begone from my chambers." Loki waved at them and then stopped. "There are more of you in here, yes?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Steve, you have really bad timing!" Tony yelled.</p><p>Thor looked at Loki. "I thought this room was enchanted?"</p><p>"Clearly it was not enough to keep others out as it was meant too."</p><p>Tony yelped as he and clint were tossed out of the room and the door slammed shut. Sitting up Tony looked at the door that was no longer there. Tony and Clint looked at each other.</p><p>"Let's hope Bruce stays clam," Clint said.</p><p>"...Welp. It was nice knowing that Asgard looked liked before it's ending."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Calm yourself, brother," Loki said walking to stand in front of him. "There are things that must be discussed."</p><p>Thor glared at the door but then sighed and turned around to walk up to the others still left in the room who backed up slightly.</p><p>"What is it that you seek?"</p><p>"Well, uh, my friends and I are from another realm and need help getting back. You see-"</p><p>There was a loud rumble suddenly and Thor looked out the window. "Father summons us. We shall continue after. Come, Loki, let us be on our way."</p><p>"Yes, Brother."</p><p>"Wait!"</p><p>The door opened but instead of the hall it was the throne room and they stepped out closing the door. Bruce walked over to the door and opened it to Tony and Clint standing there. All surprised the other two stepped back inside the room.</p><p>"What happened? Where are Thor and Loki?"</p><p>"They left to see, Odin," Natasha said. "I guess this room takes them to where ever they need to be."</p><p>"Well," Tony said rubbing his hands together. "Who else wants to snoop through Loki's room?"</p><p>"I'm in." Clint said walking over to a shelf.</p><p>"Hey, we shouldn't. It's an invasion of privacy." Steve grabbed Tony's arm. "Besides this Loki is trying to help us in case you hadn't noticed."</p><p>"That Loki? Cap, In case you forgot that 'Loki' is going to become a bag full of crazy cats and destroy New York and bring an alien army with him."</p><p>Steve let go and took a seat in one of the chairs not saying a word as the four searched through the room to see just what they could find. However, there wasn't much in the room. Mostly books, a few hidden snacks, and the furniture that Thor had trashed.</p><p>"This might be his study," Bruce said after setting a book back in place. "It feels like one anyways."</p><p>"Great. No secrets to be found here."</p><p>Natasha opened the door. "Let's go before they come back. I think we should go out and search around this place for a while."</p><p>"That's a good idea," Steve said standing. "Let's go."</p><p>Steve was in the middle of walking when he saw Loki, once again traveling via cat, pass him. Looking back for a second he went to follow him. Loki passed through the crowed easily but since the party, Steve guessed that Loki often traveled in his cat form.</p><p>Loki climbed up a wooden pole and started to walk among the rooftops, hoping to the next when needed. Keeping up was hard when he hopped down and almost disappeared. Soon he saw him stop in front of a house and then his ears and shoulder slumped as if sighing and his face, although a cat, clearly said 'I don't want to do this,' and transformed back into his own self and knocked on the door.</p><p>The door opened to see a man there, rather young, the maybe early twenties. He seemed surprised to see Loki but then bowed and let him in. Getting closer Steve went to the window to listen in on what they were saying. It wasn't what he expected.</p><p>Steve hurried to find Thor.</p><p>Running as fast as he could he asked some people where the Prince was and they told him of the training area that Thor should have been at. Running there he saw it was the same place that they had first seen the Thunder God and ran in to see Thor stretching waiting for his match.</p><p>"Thor!"</p><p>Looked surprised Thor turned and smiled. "Son of Roger! What brings you to the training matches?"</p><p>"It's Loki, come quick!"</p><p>[ Steve hears Loki's agreement.]</p><p>"What do I owe this visit?" The man said with an obvious knowing tone.</p><p>"You know very well why I am here."</p><p>"That I do." The man said smugly. "What about it?"</p><p>Steve peeked through the small crack to see Loki folding his arms glaring at the man. "You plan on holding Thor back from advancing to the next level of Warrior when he clearly deserves it. You have no such right."</p><p>"However I do. I control all the Warrior levels. And we both know you can't tell your father as he won't believe you and take it as one of your lies."</p><p>"You cannot hold by my brother from advancing. He should already be three levels higher than all the others." Loki said no waver in his voice.</p><p>"Hm. Maybe if you would make me made a little agreement with me then I shall let Thor pass and be where he should be."</p><p>"I have no agreements with you. Be lucky you are the son of the head Warrior Guard."</p><p>"Then I am afraid we have nothing to discuss. You may leave."</p><p>"I am not leaving until I have your word you will place my Brother where he deserves to be," Loki spoke slight anger in his voice.</p><p>"Well, it is close to the matches. This evening should be announced the ones who processed and ones who… do not." The man said slyly.</p><p>"What is it that you seek?"</p><p>"The warmth of a certain body."</p><p>"Are you implying you wish to bed with me?"</p><p>Steve frowned. He was pretty sure he knew what bedding with someone meant. Glaring slightly he watched as the two said nothing. Surely this man wouldn't consider it. After all, Loki here was barely a boy. Nothing more than a child.</p><p>"I will do no such thing."</p><p>"Than his Highness shall stay behind."</p><p>Steve was glad that Loki had turned down the offer until he heard…</p><p>"…DO what you wish with me but do not hold my brother from what is rightfully his."</p><p>With that, Steve took off to look for Thor. He wasn't a fool and knew better than to take on an Asgardian by himself and here in this timeline Thor and Loki seemed to closer than anything. Once he found Thor and quickly told him what was happening he swore the other blonde pretty much flew rather than ran and it took everything Steve had just to keep up with him.</p><p>When he got there he saw Loki coming out of the house fixing his shirt and calmly shut the door behind him as screams of pain came from inside and spoke one line.</p><p>"Do not kill him and make haste you have matches to win, Brother."</p><p>"Thank you, Steve son of Roger. I shall leave my brother in your care for I must make haste and be on to the matches. Be safe Brother!"</p><p>"And may luck be with you, brother!" Loki said and turned to Steve. "Did you follow me?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah. I was going to ask you something when I overheard."</p><p>"… I am glad you did. I thank you. No one would have believed me."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Because I play tricks and even when I do not I am called a liar. Come let us go watch Thor's matches shall we?"</p><p>"Sure," Steve said walking on when something landed on his shoulder resting comfortably. "You really like that form don't you?"</p><p>"It's the only form I can change into so far. I am a shapeshifter."</p><p>"So… that's the only form so far?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>An hour later Steve watched at Thor beat one warrior after another. Loki sat on the stone wall watching intently ears twitching this way and that depending on what happened. When the final watch came Loki changed back into his normal form and was watching eyes wide and fists balled up every time the other almost landed a hit on Thor.</p><p>Steve paid attention to both of them as the crowds cheered wildly. Loki stood as the match got closer to the end. Just as it looked like Thor was going to lose it took a twist and Thor hit the other hard with a head butt before jagging the other in the stomach and giving a final blow to the back with the wooden sword and cheers came up as Loki slumped back into to his sit.</p><p>"For a second there I thought he was done for." Standing back up Loki clapped on and waved when his brother waved at him. "Well done, brother!"</p><p>"You two … are really close?"</p><p>"Yes, of course." Loki smiled happily. "Thor is my best friend and brother."</p><p>'I wonder what happened to them…?' Steve thought remembering how much was in the older version of this God.</p><p>"Come, friend. A feast shall be in honor of my Brother's victory!"</p><p>"Sure, why not?" Steve said. He rather liked this Loki.</p><p>Partying with young nobles and gods was not something that humans should ever do. By the end of the night, all the avengers were throwing up their food and drinks and passed out in the large feasting room among many others who sought somewhere easy to sleep.</p><p>Thor slept in hair chair leaning back arms folded across his chest, one leg over the chair arm and the other was still down, and sleeping on his stomach was Loki curled into himself resting from the night. Steve lay with his head on the table, Tony was using Bruce as a pillow, Natasha had made use of large pillows and slept there as Cline laid his head on a pillow next to her. Everyone else was here and there out around the floor, tables, chairs, a few uses each other as pillows.</p><p>A staff rose and banged the floor three times and a man spoke. "The sun has long risen. Thou shalt awaken from your slumber and rise with it!"</p><p>Tony jumped up first flailing around. "What happened?! What's going on?!"</p><p>Groaning Thor sat up a little and Loki hopped off onto the table and slowly walked to a goblet and pushed it towards Thor with his head and then jumped down passing Bruce to wander under the table and come out with a small pouch walking back to Thor and stood on his hind legs offering it to his brother who took it and pulled two small folded bags and opened them, pouring them into the water.</p><p>Loki touched the goblet with his paw making the water stir itself until the medicine was mixed. Thor poured some into a dish before drinking the rest as Loki lapped up the rest ears down. They had drunk way too much even for gods. Smashing the goblet he looked at his brother who had finished and was laying on the table watching everyone leave and possibly looking for the ones he pranked to realize it. Taking the dish he smashed it too.</p><p>"Thank you, Loki."</p><p>Green eyes looked back at him for a second before looking back waiting for someone to scream. Soon enough some of their friends took off screaming having found not drink in their goblets but worms and even as a cat Thor could hear Loki laughing.</p><p>Yawning Thor stood and stretched. "Now then now that the pain of the night has left us, we should go and train."</p><p>Transforming out of the body of a cat Loki sighed tiredly. "You go on. I shall retire to my room. I forgot to change back before falling asleep and it seems I am too tired,"</p><p>"Yes. Rest well, brother."</p><p>"Good day, brother," Loki said and wandered off to his room tiredly.</p><p>Walking down to the ones who were left he greeted them. "Shall we be off?"</p><p>"Ugh, sure, but first what was that stuff, Loki gave you?"</p><p>"It is herbal medicine. Cures the drink sickness in seconds. Would you care for some?"</p><p>"Yes, anything, just yes, give me some…" Tony said holding his head.</p><p>After everyone had a drink they felt better. Thor laughed and walked outside feeling proud about his new placement and even more glad he had beat the near life out of that man who tried to defile his little brother. Now that man was in banishment. All thanks to the new friends- oh, that's right. They needed something.</p><p>"Ah. That's right…"</p><p>They all looked at him.</p><p>"Loki said you needed something. What is it?"</p><p>Tony held out a watch, which confused Thor. "Can you summon a tiny bit of lightening to this thing? Just a little big guy."</p><p>Thor gave a puzzled look but did as he was asked and the object started to glow and Tony shot up. "HA! It worked! Thanks, buddy but we're going home now! Everyone gets close!"</p><p>The light brightened and soon they were standing…</p><p>"Really? The Garden? You transferred us to the Garden?" Clint said. "That's just great."</p><p>"Welp, I guess a little more – oh shit."</p><p>They turned to see what was somewhat older versions of Thor and Loki in their mid-teens maybe on horses and they rode into the castle. There was a long pause and Tony looked at his watch and messed with it for a while before setting his hands on his hips.</p><p>"We only travel for about two hundred years. Who's hungry?"</p><p>"Stark…" Steve growled.</p><p>"Who goes there?" A voice called out.</p><p>They turned to someone there and Tony looked her up and down before being pushed away by Natasha and he stumbled a bit.</p><p>"We're friends of Thor and Loki."</p><p>"As am I. You best leave this place for a while. The Allfather is in a foul mood."</p><p>"Why?" Steve asked.</p><p>"It concerns us not. I am Sif. I will show you the guest houses. If you wish to counsel with them, I suggest you do so with Thor."</p><p>They all tensed. Was this the time Loki had changed? Turned to the side of evil. They were all thinking it and the pasted self they met didn't seem like the kind but they all knew how he turned out in the end. They followed Sif and Tony frowned.</p><p>Steve noticed but said nothing. As they walked in Tony seemed deep in thought as Sif told them where things where. At the same time, Tony was pinpointing the tales in a myth book he had read after the brothers had returned from Earth and then it clicked just as Sif left.</p><p>"Let's head to the castle and see if we find them."</p><p>Thor had long gone from the Throne room and off to the training grounds. Loki stayed to calm the Allfather since Thor had left in an angered mood. Uses his sliver tongue he carefully started to convince the Odin that it wasn't they that had caused the suddenly rip in the sky that shot out at the Bifrost.</p><p>It was going well until Loki noticed form the corner of his eyes the friends they had made long again coming towards him. Trying not mess up he continued to speak but they must have not seen the Allfather and got closer. Nervous Loki tried to speed up the conversation but it was too late as they came into view.</p><p>"Who are they?" Odin growled out.</p><p>"Friends of Thor," Loki said. If he said they were Thor's friends and not his it would help. "They arrived earlier than expected. Shall I send word to my brother?"</p><p>"No." Odin eyed them making them all nervous. "I sense Thor's power on them… and you Loki, claim that you two had nothing to do with the near start of a war?"</p><p>Everyone realized what had happened. Thor's powers lingered since they had time traveled. Tony hide his watch. The Allfather stood.</p><p>"For this, I shall have these mortals sentenced to death."</p><p>"Father, no!" Loki said running to stand in front of them. "It is not their fault!"</p><p>"Yeah, not our fault!" Toney said. "We're just looking for our friends!"</p><p>"If it was not your brother, then it must someone else's deed. A name Loki or it be them or Thor who suffers the punishment."</p><p>There was a long pause and everyone was sure Loki was going to turn them in and they were ready to fight when Loki's voice sounded.</p><p>"It was I. It was in jest for my own fun. I dragged them into it."</p><p>"So, be it. You, mortals, may leave."</p><p>The group started to leave but Steve and Tony stopped a few feet to watch. They looked at each other and they both had a horrible feeling in their gut. Steve told Natasha and Bruce to go find Thor and they left as the three remained.</p><p>Something felt horrible.</p><p>And they were right.</p><p>"Hold him," Odin spoke.</p><p>Loki was grabbed and forced back onto a chair provided. Odin noticed them and waved his hand over them and a clear shield came up keeping them in the hall. Steve hit it but it was solid. They however could be heard the man speaking.</p><p>Tony frowned and got closer to the invisible shield. "What is he doing…?"</p><p>The others watched too as Loki eyes were wide as if knowing what was coming and they forced his mouth open placing a stopper there to keep it from closing. Odin stood.</p><p>"Do you swear it was by your hand that this happened?"</p><p>Loki nodded slowly.</p><p>"Sir," The guard asked. He was carrying something in his hand. "How many?"</p><p>"…Take them all." And with that Odin left.</p><p>Loki let out a horrified scream, struggling desperately as they held him down and the man walked up to him and they held his head back. Suddenly it was all to clear what was happening. Steve, Tony, and Clint all shouted and banged on the shield harshly.</p><p>The man pulled out one tooth as Loki shook screaming in pain. Then another, and another, another, another, one after one, the painful screams, shrikes, and begging filled the air but the men showed no mercy as they continued. Some even mocking him, call him the God of Lies.</p><p>Once it was over they released Loki, turning him over so he could cough up the blood he swallowed. Oh god, there was so much. So much blood it seemed enough to kill many. With a final heave, Loki got all the blood out from his stomach, body shaking violently.</p><p>They grabbed at him again pulling him up. Loki cried out as his mouth was forced open again and struggled in his already pained state as they advanced him with a hot poker. Did they plan on burning his wounds shut? No!</p><p>The three avengers shouted in horror when the man carrying the poker was struck down by Thor. His blue eyes blazed with anger. In a flash, he struck those off his brother who was on his hands and knees holding his mouth and grabbed at a thick cloth and pressed it to his mouth trying to stop the bleed as Thor roared out in anger promising those would meet their end.</p><p>But Loki didn't hear it as he was passed on the floor for the pain was too much to bear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce wondered what was wrong with Tony, Steve, and Clint when they got back to where they would be staying. They all seemed in a sour mood, looking at the floor in thought. Natasha followed Clint when the archer left suddenly. Bruce took a seat rubbing his knees a little.</p><p>He wanted to ask what happened but the air was too tense, almost as if whatever it was, was replaying in their minds. As the hours passed Steve just got into his bed and rolled over not facing them and went to sleep. Tony rubbed his head and Bruce reached over and put his hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"Many things," Tony said too quickly. "I'm going to tell you just give me a little while more. I'm not good at feeling… guilty."</p><p>"Guilty? Tony…Alright. I'll wait."</p><hr/><p>Almost a week had gone by with all of them staying in their given place. No one talked much. The image was almost as real as the day it happened. Steve was laying on the bed When he felt something next to him. Looking up he was shocked to see a familiar black cat looking at him as if frowning slightly.</p><p>"Loki?" Steve gasped sitting up quickly. "Are you alright? I mean, your mouth, and-"</p><p>"<em>Do not fret friend. I am a good healer and my mouth is no longer in pain and my teeth shall be back in a day or two from now. I have come to ask you if you and your friends are well? It seemed to upset you to see what happened."</em></p><p>"Of course it upset us. He just… had all your teeth pulled out and we couldn't do anything. Thor saved you though, but us? We couldn't even get the barrier down."</p><p>"<em>Do not let it rest on your mind," </em>Loki said soothingly as if calming down a child as a mother would do. <em>"I knew full well that something like that could happen if I took the blame but it matters not to me. Thor, you and your friends as well were speared. Is that not something to be happy with?"</em></p><p>"Happy? No, it makes me feel terrible. If we hadn't gone to find you guys it wouldn't have happened. You shouldn't have had to go through that."</p><p>"<em>It is the past. I assure you I hold no ill will towards you, your friends, Thor or Allfather."</em></p><p>"How can't you?" Steve sighed heavily rubbing the back of his neck. "You lied to keep us from facing Odin's anger."</p><p>"<em>Of course I did."</em></p><p>"Why? Why would you do that?"</p><p>"<em>Because I am the God of Mischief and Lies. So, says my tittle. Come, you must have some fresh air…and I believe I shall show you to the bathing pools."</em></p><p>Steve flushed.</p><hr/><p>"Whoa, it's like a bathhouse in Japan!" Tony said hopping in with his towel on. "Ahh… it feels great. Come on in girls the waters perfect!"</p><p>The others followed, all except Natasha who was in one for the women, and enjoying the water. It was nice and relaxing and after Loki had spent a few hours with them talking in his cat form they felt better and were reassured that everything was fine.</p><p>"Evening Loki's friends! I would like you to meet my friends, the Warriors three. This is Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg."</p><p>They all greeted each other and Tony seemed to make friends Fandral and soon they both were plotting something. Steve rubbed between his forehead as Bruce shook his head. Soon a wooden Bucket floated by with Loki in it enjoying the water that half-filled it.</p><p>Fandral noticed right away. "Ah, Loki, still going about in that cat form I see. I thought cats did not enjoy water?"</p><p>Loki ignored him and continued his floating around. Thor who had been talking to some other friends but caught the floating bucket and pulling it next to him. It only lasted a minute before Loki floating off again this time the bucket taping Tony who sent the bucket off again.</p><p>No one, but Steve and Bruce, noticed that Loki was simply resting his chin on the edge of the bucket seeming tired. Bruce went to pull the bucket more to the side of the baths when suddenly other howling Asgardians jumped in splashing everyone. When it was over the bucket was upside down and Steve jumped grabbing it up Loki wasn't inside.</p><p>He did, however, Pop up in his normal form gasping and shaking his head. Now they would all admit, the Avengers that is, they preferably liked women but…</p><p>"Holy shit, he's hot!"</p><p>"Tony!" Steve said hitting him on the head. "Shut up!"</p><p>It wasn't just Tony but the ones who had just jumped in were staring at Loki and Loki covered his mouth his hand as not to show his missing teeth before speaking. "Do not look upon me!"</p><p>It seemed like Thor also noticed. "Avert ye eyes from my brother!" He roared and started to chase them as they took off yelping, splashing about trying to get away from the older brother.</p><p>Loki turned and placed his hands on the side of the bathing pools before turning back into a cat and getting out shaking his fur and looked back at them.</p><p>"<em>I bid thee a goodnight."</em></p><hr/><p>Two weeks later and Loki was back to normal, reading, studying, keeping Thor out of trouble which was ironic because Loki should have been the one up to all the trouble. Tricks and Pranks here and there but nothing that caused anyone harm. To their surprise this Loki was so happy, loving, friendly, showing them how to live in Asgard, taking them to the royal box to watch Thor train and compete.</p><p>Things seemed to change one day when Thor restless. They wondered what the God of Thunder was up too until they saw him packing his things, sword, among several other things. Loki too packed ready to follow his brother at a moment's notice.</p><p>When they both came on their horses, Thor's a white and gray stallion and Loki's a brown and black mare, they had on their younger version of their armor. They rode up to their smaller house and they came out.</p><p>"We came to inform you that we shall be going now to another realm. We shall return… sometime."</p><p>"Sometimes? Where are ya going?" Tony said rubbing his head. Thanks to the lack of his favorite drinks he had been drinking what he could get. "And can you touch this thing with lightning before you go? Thank you. So, where are you-? And he's gone."</p><p>"Thor!" Loki called after him turning his horse to follow his brother as quickly as possible. "Your adventures have a way of getting me into trouble!"</p><p>That's all they heard as the light shine up and soon they were traveling through the time and space and ended up seeing Dates fly by. When Tony saw the right date and time he reached out and flung the two closest people into the wormhole before time rebounded sending them back and the three of them landed in a heap.</p><p>"Ow, ow, ow! Cap, Doctor, get off me!" Tony yelped trying to shove them off.</p><p>"Sorry!" Steve said jumping off and pulling them to their feet. "Are you alright?"</p><p>"Yes,"</p><p>"Uh, no. You were laying on me!"</p><p>"Looks like you got Natasha and Clint back though," Bruce said and looked around. "Not to find out where we are…"</p><p>They took a quick look around and groaned. It was still Asgard.</p><p>"Welp, let's go see how old they are now."</p><p>"Uh, guys…. I hear cheering. I bet they're at the training hall grounds." Steve said and started to walk towards the arena.</p><p>"I want to go-…Loki is hot…" Tony suddenly said looking straight ahead.</p><p>Bruce and Steve turned to look and saw Loki walking side by side with someone they had never seen before. Now Loki seemed to be in his mid-teens, maybe sixteen or seventeen at best. They were making their way to the garden talking about something. Loki shook his head twice seeming to get irritated with every word spoken, a frown on his face. Finally, the Norse God got fed up and teleported a good twenty feet from the other and walked away.</p><p>"New plan. You two find Thor and I'll go check out Loki."</p><p>"You mean 'talk'?" Steve glared.</p><p>"Yeah, sure, whatever, it's all the same thing." Tony shot off. "See you girls later!"</p><hr/><p>"Steve son of Roger and Bruce son of Banner! My friends, it has been a while!" Thor greeted coming in from his fight covered in fresh injuries that didn't seem to affect him at all. "Welcome! Where are the others?"</p><p>"Well, Natasha and Clint went to live in Midgard and Tony went to talk to Loki," Bruce said. "How are you? You seem… to be bleeding a little."</p><p>"I am well, Bruce. It is just another day of training. I have been working to sharpen my fighting skills ever since Loki and I have returned from a dangerous adventure." Thor continued to tell them about how they stole away on a ship with their friends and the events after. <strong>(A/N: THOR: TALES OF ASGARD IS A REAL MOVIE ABOUT LOKI AND THOR. GO WATCH IT. THIS IS THE STORY THAT THOR IS TELLING THEM.)</strong></p><p>"Wow… is Loki alright?" Steve looked out the window as Thor was done cleaning up.</p><p>"Yes. Though I do have a small problem on my hands… Maybe you two can be of service?"</p><p>"Uh, sure. What can we do to help, Thor?"</p><hr/><p>"Loki! Hey, wait a second there!"</p><p>Loki turned back surprised. "Tony? I did not know you have returned."</p><p>"Yeah, we just got here. So, I saw you fighting with that guy. What did he want?"</p><p>"He asked if he could court me." Loki sighed deeply. "He asked to keep it a secret but one has to ask to court me before even trying."</p><p>"Court? By why are you being courted? Why do you need someone to give the okay? Why is it so hot today?!"</p><p>Laughing softly Loki smiled. "It is the start of summer. Come, we will get some water. As for why… the Allfather thinks it is time I would date here and there. I do admit I prefer males over the females, as like any other Asgardian where I should like both but I do not."</p><p>"Sweet."</p><p>"Pardon?"</p><p>"I mean, that's fine? So, your father said it was fine? What if he picks who you date and you don't like him?"</p><p>Loki stopped and let out a deep exhausting sigh looking at him. "That's the worse part. Thor is in charge of who is allowed to court and date me."</p><p>"<em>SERIOUSLY?!</em> THOR?!"</p><p>"Yes. I was going back to my room to read. Would you care to join me?"</p><p>"Yes. So do you have any coffee here?"</p><p>"Coo-fee?"</p><p>"Never mind. So, what are your standards for a suitor?"</p><p>"I really don't know. I really do not wish to date as of yet." Loki looked up at the sky. "Maybe someone like my brother. Strong. Good heart, kind… things like that."</p><p>"Well, they say most people will want to be with someone who is closest to them so that makes sense. Of course, sometimes it works out well and sometimes not- whoa! Excuse <em>me</em> we're having a conversation!"</p><p>In the middle of talk another Asgard male, who looked to be a little older than Loki just came by and snatched the green-eyed God away and off the road. Not pleased Tony jogged to where they stood glaring at the other.</p><p>"Prince Loki, I bring you these from Elifihime." He held out a package. "I hope you like it."</p><p>"I thank you. Now if you will excuse me, I will return to my walking companion."</p><p>"Yes, of course." The Elf left and Loki sighed and looked at him.</p><p>"Although I have just returned from one of Thor's adventures I am sadly hoping he is willing to go on another one as soon as possible."</p><p>They continued on their way to the palace where Tony felt sick remembering what had happened there but Loki didn't even slow down in his haste to get to his room. Tony noticed the room was changed about but still comfortable. Taking a seat he saw Loki open the gift and laugh.</p><p>"It would have done him wonders to know that I do not like the color orange."</p><p>"You like green," Tony stated. "It's like all you ever wear you would think that that would be a clue to what colors you like."</p><p>"One would think." Loki waved his hands and two cups pulled themselves up and another wave and wine poured into the goblets and Loki picked one up and handed it to him. "So tell me how long will you stay?"</p><p>"A little longer than last time. I think I want to learn more about Asgard and its wonders. Care to be the one to show me?"</p><p>"I have someone who can do that." He smirked.</p><hr/><p>"And this and whence I have slain the troll and lead my friends out from the clutches of seer death!"</p><p>"Yeah, okay, huh… when is this story going to end exactly, Thor?" Tony groaned looking at the other through his fingers. "Because It's been about <em>three</em> hours since you started talking."</p><p>"I am merely at the start of my tale! Loki, what was I saying?" Thor looked to his brother who was seated right next to him.</p><p>"That you got us out of seer death," Loki said automatically as he continued his reading.</p><p>"Ah yes, of course! So, then we were off to the forest," Thor continued.</p><p>And continued…. <em>And</em> continued…!</p><p>By the time the night was falling and dear lord Thor was still talking and waving his hands and how the hell did Loki just sit there and listened to calmly or was ignoring him, Tony wasn't sure. Thor continued on until there was a rumble. Both brothers looked up and stood.</p><p>"Farewell for the night. I shall continue the tale tomorrow." Thor smiled brightly.</p><p>"Sleep well." Loki followed.</p><p>They walked on side by side back to their home.</p><hr/><p>The next day passed with no sign of the brothers. Or the next, the day after, or after that and soon three weeks went by without a sign of either of them. When it was rolling into the fourth week Steve couldn't take it anymore and started asking where the two had gone off too.</p><p>They went to place looking for them but no one had seen the two princes. They went everywhere they could think of to find them. So, far nothing. Going back they tried to figure out just where in the hell, or more so, Asgard could they be?!</p><p>Bruce sighed and left as Tony and Steve started to bicker about something and went to the garden. Since they were friends with Thor and Loki they had been allowed to enter the garden. Steve was looking around and turned a bit looking up at the castle and frowned. He had sworn he saw something there when the wind blew the curtain. When it blew again he saw a familiar blond there closing the windows and then the curtains shut quickly.</p><p>"I'll… be right back guys. Won't be long…" Bruce said hurrying into the palace.</p><p>Somehow he noted that the halls to where Loki's room was had no servants, no guards, nothing. The feeling was horrible silent. Walking up to the room he knocked softly and something heavy smashed against the door and Thor's angry voice rang out.</p><p>"Begone from or be warned I will no cease until you lay motionless!"</p><p>Standing back a little Bruce cleared his throat. "Uh, it's Bruce… We're worried and wanted to know if you and Loki were okay?"</p><p>There was a long pause before something shuffled on the floor and the door opened slightly and left ajar and food steps could be heard gong back into the room. Pushing it opened a little he saw pieces of wood on the floor. A chair had been flung. Looking up he could see that a fire was going strong with a lot of extra firewood there to keep it so.</p><p>Rubbing his hands he stepped closer to where Thor was. He looked defeated. Almost as if something was weighing on his shoulders. Looking from the upset Thunderer Bruce looked at the bed Where Loki lay on his back a cold towel covering his eyes and he looked sick. Like his body was worn down to a point it was clear that he couldn't move his own body.</p><p>"Is he alright?"</p><p>Thor stared ahead, arms folded. "…No. Far from it, I'm afraid."</p><p>"What happened? Is there anything I can do to help?"</p><p>"Can you watch him? I need to go down to the…" Thor looked at Loki sadly before back at him. "… stables. I will return as fast as possible and do not let no one into his chambers."</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>Once Thor was gone Bruce hurried over to check Loki out. He was going to make sure. After what he heard from the others about the teeth pulling he was worried. Opening the other's mouth slowly since he could see Loki was passed out, he checked and all teeth were there and accounted for.</p><p>Pulling the sheet down a little he checked Loki's upper body looking for signs. There were a few bruises from where it looked like they were holding him down by the arms. Just as he was going to check Loki's stomach the god jerked awake gasping in horror looking around before slumping back down.</p><p>"You frightened me…" Loki sighed tiredly and groaned in pain. "Where is my Brother?"</p><p>"He said he was going to the stables. Do you want me to go get him?"</p><p>"No… where is he?" Loki said looked around the room eyes hazy. "Where is my baby?"</p><p>For a second Bruce froze, the story of how Loki's firstborn child came to be. The story he had read in the myth book that Thor once said was the most accurate, male Asgardians carried small until the last month, almost like nothing was there until the last month when the bump grows until the final day…. If that was so and Thor was heading to the stables… then that meant.</p><p>"Loki… did you give birth?"</p><p>The dull green eyes looked up at nothing. "Where is my Sleipnir?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Moving over some old stories from Net</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>